This Just Got Personal
by M.I. High and Unicorns
Summary: All teams are reunited and have won the battle with KORPS after a fierce fight in Bali. But KORPS are still around, and then a gunshot is heard, followed by a scream. Third and final in the If We All Try trilogy. BlanexDaisy RosexOscar DanxZoe TomxAneisha
1. KORPS has risen

_Here we are guys! Hope you like it - sorry it's very short, I'll make future chapters longer, I promise. xx_

It was a month since The Mastermind had inhabited Loren's body. A month since KORPS, along with The Crime Minister had gone off the grid. A month since The Mastermind had escaped M.I.9 HQ singlehandedly.

But it was also a month since they found Loren's mind inside a glass ball on the end of the pistol which had been shot at Loren's body when she turned into The Mastermind.

Now Zoe and Keri took Loren wherever they went, and talked to her all the time. But time was running out, and if Loren's mind didn't inhabit her body soon, she would just fade away into nothing.

_At Tom and Aneisha's house_

"You know babe, maybe that pistol used to have The Mastermind's brain in it, and when someone shot it, it transferred the brains, one to a body, the other to the gun" said Tom, putting on his jacket, as they were about to leave for St. Hopes.

"You may be right Tom! So, in theory, if we shot the gun at The Mastermind it would transfer to minds back to their rightful places?" replied Aneisha

"Neish, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" said Tom, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Mid-kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh seriously? I'll get it" moaned Tom, walking over to the door He opened it to see Mr. Flatley and Mrs. King standing there

"Ah, Thomas, I just wanted to find. I wanted to find out what careers you and Aneisha had taken on, apart from helping at St. Hopes" said Mr. Flatley, who had moved back to St. Hopes after St. Hearts was deemed unsafe by M.I.9

"Umm, I'm a technician and Aneshia's a journalist?" said Tom uncertainly

"Marvellous choice Tom. And I must say congratulations on marrying my niece by the way!" said Mrs King

"Er, thank you miss. I'm afraid we have to go soon, but we might see you at the school today" said Tom, shutting door in their faces, causing both Aneisha and himself to burst out laughing.

Just then the phone rang. Tom leapt across the room and answered. Aneisha watched as his face turned from amusement to despair. She walked over to her husbands side and held his hand.

Tom slammed his the phone down when whoever on the other end had finished.

"What was that about Tom?" asked an extremely concerned Aneisha

"The Mastermind. He has finally struck. Set off the missiles on the moon. Destination: Australia. All I can do if redirect them to the ocean, I can't stop them hitting the earth Neish. I've got about 20 minutes to do this. We have to go to the base right now, Daisy and Blane are waiting."

"Let's go! Let's go save to world." said Aneisha

Tom kissed her cheek and they ran out the door, hand in hand.

When they arrived thee was 16 minutes to deactivate the missiles. Luckily, for Tom, the technology on these was very basic, and he redirected them into the ocean. We was about to tell the others when it hit him.

KORPS meant business. And this was just the beginning.


	2. Just come back to me

Chapter 2

When Oscar got home later that day, after helping with the missile crisis, he was surprised at who he saw talking to Rose.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Hi Oscar. We just came over to discuss the whole KORPS thing, and to make a proposition " replied Edward

"We? Mum, I thought you were still meant to be in prison" said Oscar

"Well not anymore. They let me out because SKUL is obviously finished. I'm sorry, all three of you, for what I did" said Jade

"Apology excepted. Anyway what was this proposition you are going to make?" replied Oscar, for the first time genuinely forgiving his mother

"We know about the only chance to stop The Mastermind from being human, and to restore Loren's mind to her body"

"Yes, to shoot the gun with Loren's mind in it at The Mastermind, which is virtually impossible" said Rose

"Yes we know. But we can try. We want to take four agents with us to hunt down The Mastermind, and finish KORPS once and for all. We want you two, Daisy and Dan to come with us. We asked those two earlier and they said yes. So?"

Oscar led Rose to the other side of the room, out of earshot. After a quick conversation, he kissed her forehead and walked back over to his parents and said,

"We're in. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be at the airport by 7:45. The plane takes off at 9:00am, we'll arrive in Bali at about 7:00pm their time."

"Bali? Why Bali?" asked a very confused Oscar

"Bali: A tropical paradise filled with tourists. Intel suggests that KORPS are planting a series of bombs that will go simultaneously around the island. This would cause mass destruction, death, injury, and more importantly, panic. The Mastermind will be there planning it all, probably in plain view." said Jade

"Damn. Any estimation of when the bombs will go off?" asked Rose

"We have nothing. We just have to get there soon" said Edward

"Ok sure. See you on the morning then" said Oscar

"Make sure you get a good night's sleep then. See you tomorrow" said Jade as they walked out the door

Rose and Oscar walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. When they were holding hands they were both holding hands, they were both thinking they same thing.

Although Oscar's parents hadn't said it, this mission would mean they would put their life at stake to save others. This could be their last time together, and they knew it too.

They stood up, and Oscar pulled Rose into a hug, and whispered,

"I love you Rose. You know that I love you more than anyone else in the whole wide world"

"Me too. Oscar, if anything would happen to either of us, we need to promise one thing. That we never forget each other. Ever" whispered back Rose

"How could I ever forget you Rose?" replied Oscar, a small lump forming in his throat now

Two minutes later, when the pair stood there kissing passionately, Rose suddenly deepened the kiss. Oscar drew back and looked at her. She nodded, and they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

The next morning - 7:45am

The next morning at the airport, there wasn't a dry eye in the group of friends. They had grown so close, and now, in the blink of an eye, one of them could be lost forever.

It was a bit easier for Rose and Oscar, they had each other, and their love for each other had been proven with the events of last night. They would stand by each anytime, anywhere.

They had all said goodbye to their friends, and now all that was left was Daisy and Dan to say goodbye to Blane and Zoe.

This mission was going to test their skills to the very limit, and not having someone they lived dearly to be there for them would make it almost impossible to carry on.

"Stay safe, my soldier" said Zoe wistfully, a tear running down her face

"I will. I promise" said Dan, sweeping her into a hug

And those sad, simple words said it all.

A few metres away Daisy said to Blane,

"I'll miss you. I'll dream of you every night. I love you so much Blane" said Daisy between sobs.

"Don't cry Dais. Just stay alive, come back to me. Go get that Mastermind. And, of course, look after the others. Everyone will look to you in times of hardship. I do, and so does everyone else. I love you" replied Blane

Daisy buried her head into Blane's shoulder, and slowed down her sobbing, when she realised, this could be the last time she ever was with Blane.

She grabbed his face, kissed him, and walked through the gates, following the others.

She never looked back.

Eight hours later

A few minutes from landing, the Balinese coastline came into view. But it was not a pretty picture.

There was metal and debris everywhere, and you could barely see through all the smoke.

They landed safely, but as they came off the plane, it was devastation left, right and centre.

KORPS had won. The bombs had already gone off. But there might be something the team could do.


	3. Reunited

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please read and review. Next chapter there is a massive twist...so please read it! xxxx_

Chapter 3

The sun had just set, and the group were looking to a good night's sleep.

"Well this is just how paradise should look" said Daisy.

"Yeah good job guys. We should go and contact the others back in London, tell them we all survived" said Dan, who was mainly talking about Zoe

It was a day after the bombs has gone off, and although the attack hadn't been as vicious as they expected, there had been a massive loss of life across the island. Some 5,000 people had lost their lives so far, and more people were being found every hour.

The group had set up camp on a beach which had not been affected by the bombs, and there was no human activity. It consisted of three tents, a fire, a shelter made out if natural materials, and a table made out of bamboo. It was luxury compared to what most people had.

Something was bothering Rose. This incident reminded her of something.

"Guys remember the time we had to defuse all the bombs at the Houses of Parliament, and each time we defused a smaller one, it made the bigger one more powerful? Well what if this is the same thing, except on a much larger scale?" she said

"I think the only way to solve this is to go and investigate one of the bomb sites, have a look at the technology the was used to detonate them" said Edward

"We'll leave in a few minutes. Get ready everyone" said Jade

When they returned to their tents for a few seconds, none of them had noticed a small black box in the middle of the tents.

5

4

3

2

1

0

A powerful explosion ripped throughout the entire campsite, making the tents catch alight, and everything else was left in ruins.

After the screams of terror that had been heard just afterwards, all that could be heard were screams of "Daisy!" and "Oscar!".

Daisy and Oscar had been closest to the blast, and were both unconscious, with large gashes all over their arms and legs. Their was no way they would be able to walk to even the nearest bomb site. Rose rushed over to Oscar and held his hand, as he had made a small movement.

Out of nowhere, a figure wearing a balaclava appeared out of the forest nearby. He wasn't carrying any weapons though, he just seemed very alert.

"Stop right there!" Jade yelled to the man

The man pulled off his balaclava to reveal that he was Lenny!

"Lenny! What are you doing here?" said Rose, who ran over to give her old mentor a hug, with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm on a deep cover mission, investigating KORPS activity here. When I heard the explosion I ran in this direction until I came across this beach. Rose, what's happened?" he replied

"I don't know! There was just this massive explosion and the next thing I knew was that Oscar was unconscious and so was Daisy"

"Daisy?! Where is she?" Lenny said, who was very worried for his former team member

Rose pointed to where Jade and Dan were attending to her. Lenny ran over and held her hand. Daisy was losing a lot of blood, but it was just starting to slow down.

"I'll be back in a sec. Make sure she doesn't move if she wakes up" yelled Lenny, as he went running back in the direction he came from.

Meanwhile, Dan was on the phone to the base back at St. Hopes

"Hello?" came Tom's voice from the other end

"Tom is that you?! It's Dan!" he replied

"Oh my goodness Dan, are you and the others ok? We haven't heard from you since you left"

"Well kind of. KORPS are still here"

"Do you want to speak to Zoe? Wait, why did you say kind of?"

"Tom listen, I will speak to Zoe, but first I need to speak to Blane" Dan cut off

"Oh no, has something happened?"

"Just put me on to Blane, Tom!" Dan yelled

"Hello?" said Blane, who sounded very nervous

"Blane, I need you to be brave. A few minutes ago, the camp we are staying at was destroyed by a bomb. Most of us have minor injuries, but Oscar and Daisy were closest to the bomb. Oscar will recover, but Daisy's injuries are really bad. She has taken in a lot of smoke, and had horrible gashes to her arms and legs"

"She what? I'm coming right away" Blane couldn't believe his ears.

The only person in the world he would die for could die before he even had the chance to say goodbye.

"Blane, I need you to stay in London, and unless her condition worsens you do not have permission to come to Bali. Do you understand? It is way to dangerous it come at the moment"

"Ok fine. But if anything happens you call me" said Blane

"Of course mate. Be strong. Can you put me on to Zoe now?"

"Dan?"

"Zo. You have no idea how much I miss you. Everyone is going to fall apart if Daisy passes away, and at the moment that's looking pretty likely. She was only two metres away from where the bomb blew up"

"It's awful. As soon as you had finished talking to Blane, he ran out of HQ crying. He us so unbelievably upset Dan. I wouldn't be surprised if he is going to disobey your orders and go to Bali. I love you babe. I miss you every night. I have to go, there has been a security breach at the Police Headquarters, something to do with KORPS. I love you Dan. Bye"

"Bye Zo" he said, then hung up.

Lenny had just come back, and was carrying a first aid kit. He quickly applied pressure to the worst wound, and bandaged all the others.

"Dan, can you please get some salt water and splash it over the smaller cuts. If we're going to save her, we need to act fast"

Lenny was now trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

And it was 2:00am the next day when all his hard work payed off.

"Blane...?" A small, unrecognisable groan escaped Daisy's lips

Rose, who was watching over Daisy while the others slept, immediately scrambled over to hold her hand.

"It's ok Daisy. You're going to be ok." said Rose softly, holding back tears.

"Where's...Blane?" she replied with a lot of effort needed.

"He'll be here soon Dais. You just have to relax, go back to sleep. We will always be by your side if you need anything"

"Thanks..." whispered Daisy, before falling back to sleep.

It was two days later, when Edward, Jade, Lenny, Dan and Oscar, who was now strong enough to work in the field, had set off to the nearest bomb site. Rose had stayed behind to look after Daisy, who could now stand up and talk.

The others had been gone for an hour, when Rose spotted a boat coming towards the beach. She recognised the black mop of hair straight away. She moved off into the nearby rainforest.

"Rose? Where are you going?" Daisy called after her friend, as she had not noticed who had just hopped off the boat.

"I'll be back in a sec Dais"

Daisy turned back around to face the blue ocean, and she gasped at what she saw.

"B-Blane?"

Daisy stood up and took a wobbly step towards him.

Blane cleared the distance between them, sprinting towards her faster than he ever had before. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body, avoiding her cuts and bruises.

She did the same, except she added a kiss. She pulled away after only a short while and said,

"I may be alive, that's a miracle in itself, but being able to kiss properly, that's asking a little too much"

"I think I can live with that for a little while. Wow Dais, I can't believe I actually found you, and I found you alive. When Dan called, he didn't say it, but he thought you where going to die. Turns out you are just the fighter I thought you were"

"You didn't have to come out here you know. It is so dangerous. There were bombs like the one that hurt me planted all over the island. Our luck just ran out I guess. I haven't said it yet, but I really missed you Blane. Like more than I've missed anyone ever"

"Same here. How far can you walk at the moment?"

"Well, today when I saw you, that was the first step I took since it happened. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk along the beach. But I guess since you can't walk, I'll just have to piggyback you then. Hop on."

Daisy somehow managed to get onto Blane's back and the pair walked off along the beach, into the sunset.

Rose emerged from the rainforest and grinned at them. She sat herself down on the beach, and waited for the others.

In a situation of hate, she thought, you can always depend on your loved ones.


	4. Reporting for duty

Chapter 4

"You're right Rose, it is the same technology, with only one difference. Every time a bomb went off, it made the mega-bomb more powerful. Powerful enough to blow up the whole island" said Edward, who had just returned with the others

"The whole island?!" replied a shocked Rose

"Yes. It won't happen for a few days yet but...wait a second where's Daisy?" asked a concerned Lenny

"She had a visit from a certain someone..." she replied

"I knew he couldn't stay away. Where did they go to?" asked Dan

"Well from what I heard they were going for a walk along the beach, but seeing as this beach is only 200m long, I think they continued to another one. They should be back soon though, they've been gone for over an hour" replied Rose

All of a sudden, Blane and Daisy came crashing out of the rainforest that separated their beach from the next one. Daisy looked panicked, and Blane was running as fast as he possibly could with Daisy on his back.

When they reached the group, they looked behind them and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened guys?" asked Oscar

"We saw my dad!"

"And that's a problem because?" questioned Edward

"Oops, I forget to tell you guys. My dad works for KORPS" she replied sheepishly

"How could you forget to tell us that?" yelled a very annoyed Dan

"Sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I'm sorry!"

"Ok guys, concentrate. If we follow your dad he might lead us to The Mastermind, or at least a KORPS base.

I'm pretty sure I saw a man about your dad's height at that beach the same time yesterday. We'll try and find him tomorrow. I wonder what's he's doing there. Anyway, we'll find out tomorrow. Have a good nights sleep everyone!" said Rose

"Umm, Rose? Where do we sleep?" asked Dan

"On the sand I guess. Unless you fancy burnt tents?"

"Good point. Goodnight everyone!"

The next day - 6:30pm

At the nearby beach, it was deathly silent as they waited for him to make an appearance.

10 minutes later, he emerged from the rainforest. He walked to the shoreline with a bucket. Boring.

Quickly thinking, Daisy came up with a plan.

"Blane, I've got an idea, and it means we're going to take down KORPS from the inside"

"Daisy, no way! You're still to weak!" he replied

"Trust me, I won't matter how weak I am with this plan. I love you Blane" she leaned on for a passionate kiss, and she and Blane walked onto the sand.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Daisy, her acting skills shining through

"Daisy? I might ask the same question. And who is this?" he replied

"Mum and I are here on holiday. We called you, remember? And this is my husband Blane"

"Sorry, I don't seem to recall that. Daisy, look, I'm not the person you think I am-"

"Dad, I know, you work for an organisation called KORPS. I saw your I.D. card. Can we join it?" asked an innocent looking Daisy

"Well sure darling. But beware, not everyone there is very nice. Come on, let's go" replied her dad. They walked of into the forest, but before they did this, Daisy signalled to her team mates, don't call me, I'll call you.

Blane smiled. Daisy really was incredible.

Back at H.Q. in England

"Hey has anyone seen Carrie?" asked Tom

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I wonder where she is" replied Keri

At the KORPS base in Bali

Daisy and Blane were told to wait outside the large room in which Daisy's father had gone into to talk to The Mastermind. That's when they saw her.

A girl in a KORPS uniform ran past them, and into the room. Daisy and Blane had seen her face. They stared at each other, wide eyed. Their suspicions were confirmed when the girl spoke to The Mastermind.

"Agent Carrie Stewart reporting for duty Master. Sorry I'm late, I had trouble sneaking away from those stupid M.I.9 Agents"

Later, in their room, Daisy and Blane had changed into their scratchy KORPS uniforms, and were calling Tom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tom! We just wanted to know if you know where Carrie is at the moment?" asked Daisy

"No I have no idea where she is. We haven't seen her since yesterday. Why is something wrong?"

"Ok Tom, this may as a shock, but Carrie works for KORPS" said Blane

"She what? I'll go and the others. Bye guys!" Tom yelled back

"Ok, bye Tom" they both answered

Now it was official. Carrie Stewart worked for KORPS.


	5. This could our last time together

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated, but I had a lot of trouble coming up with an idea. I am also really pleased to announce that Danandkeri4EVA (Lulu) ****are writing a joint story called Together At Last. It will be written on my account, so please have a look when it comes out!**

Daisy and Blane walked in nervously into The Heart.

Right in the middle was Loren, or The Mastermind, shouting something to one of the guards.

"I don't care how hard it may be, I want you to search the entire island for any M.I.9 agents!"

"Yes Master!'' the guard replied, running off

"Look who we have here. The Head of VIZION's daughter and her husband. I'm sure you'll have a great time at KORPS. But if you mess up, you die. That's how we work here."

"What is their first mission Master?'' asked Daisy's father

"Just stay out of the way until Phase One is complete. Have a look around the HQ in the meantime" laughed The Mastermind evilly

Daisy smiled. The Mastermind didn't suspect a thing. They could infiltrate KORPS easily now.

_With Tom, Aneisha & Zoe_

"Guys, yesterday I was on the phone to Daisy and Blane, and they told me that Carrie Stewart works for KORPS. They saw her with The Mastermind"

"No. That is just not right. Carrie was one of M.I.9's top agents, why would she suddenly change sides?" said Aneisha

"I don't know, but we have to report this to Stella, she needs to know that we have a traitor within M.I.9" said Zoe

"I'll call her right now" said Aneisha, picking up the phone

_At KORPS HQ in Bali_

In their room, Blane and Daisy were hugging and jumping around excitedly.

"Apart from meeting you, this is the best moment of my life Blane"

"Yeah, definitely the best moment. Daisy, you are my world, I couldn't go on without you, you know that don't you?"

"I know. I'm the same. Blane, if anything would happen to me, I want you to remember me with something special"

Blane knew exactly what she meant, and pressed his lips up against hers. She slipped her hand up his shirt, and chucked it onto the floor. He was in the process of doing the same, when they the door opened, to reveal a KORPS agent with SKAPULA written on his pocket.

He stared at them, open mouthed, and mumbled something like sorry, and closed the door behind him.

Daisy giggled and rested her forehead against Blane's, and they got back to what they were doing before.

_With Rose, Oscar, Dan, Jade and Edward_

"To be honest, that was pretty smart of Daisy, thinking on her feet like that" said Rose, who have cuddled up to Oscar, as it was getting dark

"Yeah, I hope they'll be ok" said Jade

"Guys, would I be able to talk to Zoe?" asked Dan

"Sure Dan, that satellite phone is over there"

Dan went over and dialled Zoe's number. After five rings, she picked up

"Hello?"

"Zo" Dan breathed quietly

"Dan! You are just the person I wanted to talk to. Yesterday Tom got a call from Daisy and Blane. Apparently Carrie works for KORPS."

"She what? I'll tell the others. Anyway Zo, that's not why I called. I wanted to let you know I love you. More than anyone else in the world, and it's possible I might never see you again"

"What? Dan no! Why?" Zoe replied, starting to sob

"The situation has just got really serious. I overheard Jade and Edward talking last night, and they said that KORPS have orders to destroy all M.I.9 agents across the island. They've deployed thousands of agents to search the island.

I have the feeling we're going to be on the run from now on. I just wanted to let you know you were the best thing that ever happened to me, and no matter how far apart we are, I'll always love you"

"I love you to. Dan, if you feel like giving up, remember me. Remember how much I love you, remember how heartbroken I'd be if you died. Okay?"

"Okay" said Dan, and then hung. He couldn't bear it anymore, he just had to say goodbye.

On the other end of the line, a tear escaped Zoe's eye. It slid silently down her cheek, but was then followed by many others. Zoe couldn't stop crying. If only Dan could come home, and be safe. But Zoe knew that wasn't possible.

KORPS, this just got personal, she thought.

**There you go! Please review, and btw I've got a new poll up, and it is mega important! It ****dosen't matter if you have an account or not, everyone can do these things! I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to make it within the next few days. **

**Thanks, Lucy xx. **


	6. They went down together

**Chapter 6**

**Before I begin this chapter, I would just like to say to the person, who I will not name, that your review to my story If We All Try, was unnecessary.**

**Writers in the Fanfiction community have the right to do whatever they want with their stories, and readers should be grateful that these people take the time to produce pieces to share with fans.**

**It is more than ok to criticise stories, but to leave hurtful remarks directed at the writer is completely uncalled for. Writers absolutely love getting reviews on their stories, but it can be really saddening to see the people who don't keep their unnecessary remarks to themselves.**

**I am really sorry to start the chapter on such a negative note, but I wanted to let all of you know that it can be really horrible to receive these reviews, so please, think twice before leaving any comments that could be hurtful to the writer in your reviews.**

Just as Dan thought, Jade, Lenny and Edward had announced that they had to be extra careful around the island now, as they were near the top of KORPS's most wanted list.

Luckily for them, Daisy and Blane were helping where they could to redirect the SKAPULA agents to a different area. They were also obtaining useful information from Daisy's dad.

"Dad, were is this "mega bomb" that I overheard The Mastermind talking about?"

"The mega bomb is situated right in the middle of Bali, in plain view. Luckily, we'll be on a helicopter out of here before it detonates, sometime this afternoon"

Somehow, the information got fed through to Rose and the others via Daisy.

It all seemed to easy for Rose when they arrived at the bomb location and defused it, but there was a problem. Even though they had avoided the whole island being blown up, The Mastermind was still going to escape. That had been the whole purpose of the mission, and it seemed pointless that some of the team had been injured, physically and mentally, all for nothing.

_At KORPS HQ_

"Ok, everyone into the helicopters right now! Mr. Millar, your daughter and son in law will need to come with me. Hurry up!" yelled The Mastermind wickedly

Daisy and Blane ran behind The Mastermind, and onto the roof. They hoped with all their heart that Rose had got to the bomb in time. They boarded onto the largest helicopter, where the pilot was already waiting. They lifted off, and flew off into the dark night.

Only 50km off the Balinese coastline, out of nowhere swerved a helicopter, with the M.I.9 logo printed on the side. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tom in flight control.

But Tom hadn't seen them. He just saw The Mastermind in the front seat and fired.

BANG! A large smash could be heard by all the people in the KORPS helicopter. Smoke started to come to escape from the tail, and Blane could feel the heat rising sharply. Realising what was happening, the couple shared a passionate kiss, which would be the last time. They linked hands and braced for impact. The helicopter plummeted into the water, and what had existed of the helicopter exploded into a thousand tiny pieces.

They had gone down, but at least they had gone down together.

**So sorry for the shortness! Please review! What will be the fate of The Mastermind and Daisy and Blane, and when will Tom realise what he has done? Lucy xx**

**P.S. Thanks to all the wonderful people that have participated in the poll so far, and please, if you haven't done it yet, please do! It is going to decide the ending of the story so be a part on deciding.**


	7. Gone

**Chapter 7**

In the M.I.9 helicopter, Tom had just realised that Daisy and Blane had been in they helicopter.

"Tom? Tell me that wasn't Daisy and Blane in that helicopter!" asked a heartbroken Aneisha

Tom sighed and put his hands in his head, not noticing that the helicopter was still in the air

"Holy crap!" yelled Tom, when the helicopter started to sway from side to side, quickly regaining control of the helicopter, and heading to a landing spot nearby

"Tom, if your'e not careful, we'll end up just like them" came Zoe's voice from the back of the helicopter, just as they landed.

As they hopped out, Tom was the first to speak.

"No. I refuse to believe they've just gone. We haven't come all the way here from London just to accidentally kill them. They could still be alive"

"Ok Tom, I don't agree with you, but I'll come out with you, just in case" said Aneisha

Zoe nodded silently, and they hopped into a dinghy, and headed out to the crash site, about 400m away. The other M.I.9 helicopters were still at war with the KORPS agents above, and every now and then, one would fall from the sky.

Ever metre closer, Tom became more and more doubtful that anyone would be alive, judging by all the debris that surrounded them. When they finally got to what they believed to be the crash site, there was blood and metal everywhere.

Then, suddenly, Zoe's SKUL training kicked in.

_Follow the blood_.

Her eyes darted to where there was the most blood, and yelled to Tom,

"Tom! Over there!" Zoe pointed to where she could just make out two circular objects floating just above the surface.

Fearing the worst, she made sure, the others were looking in the opposite direction, and reached out into the unknown.

Two bloody hands grabbed onto Zoe's, causing her to gasp. She followed to where the hands led too. Her face lit up when she saw Daisy and Blane's _smiling _faces just above the water.

She called over the others to help them get out. Once on the boat, everyone was shocked at the extent of their injuries. Daisy had a massive gash on her leg which had gone at least three centimetres into her skin, and Blane had a huge cut on his head which had almost impaled his skull. Apart from that, they seemed pretty happy.

Then they remembered. The Mastermind.

A limp red-haired figure lay face-down in the water. Tom scooped him/her out and lay her out on the boat.

"Loren's mind is back in the helicopter. We need to get The Mastermind back to shore quickly. Go!" yelled Tom to Zoe

Zoe put the boat on full throttle, and sped towards to shore. Once on land, Aneisha helped Tom drag The Mastermind onto the ground

"There's still a pulse! Zoe have you got the gun yet?"

"Almost!" came Zoe's muffled voice form the back of the helicopter

Zoe came back out and gave to gun to Tom.

"No, you do it Zo. She's your sister"

"Loren, you're about to be put back. Apparently you'll feel really dizzy afterwards, so be careful!"

"Thanks Zoe!" siad Loren, who's voice was very quiet from

"Don't mention it" said Zoe, and she aimed at The Mastermind's body

She shot, which let of a loud bang. A stream of electricity went into the body, and when it ended everyone waited in anticipation for what the outcome would be.

"Zoe?" came Loren's sleepy voice

"Loren! Loren you're ok!" said Zoe, rushing over to give her sister a hug

"Zoe, thank you so much. For everything"

"As I said before, don't mention it. Anything for a sister"

Zoe suddenly thought of an idea, and rushed over to the helicopter.

"This is M.I.9. speaking, we have the power to destroy The Mastermind. If you all want him to be spared, all KORPS aircraft must land at the GPS points we are sending to your computers at the moment. Surrender to the M.I.9 personnel and The Mastermind will be spared. But one false move, and he is gone forever"

Zoe had spent the KORPS helicopters to the positions were the sixty M.I.9. helicopters were waiting.

On a secluded island not far from Zoe's position Stella had heard Zoe's message over the radio. Up above her, a KORPS helicopter was descending.

Carrie looked out the window to see Stella waiting below them. KORPS had failed. She was part of KORPS. She had failed.

As soon as the helicopter landed Carrie ran over to Stella and gave her a massive hug.

"Stella! KORPS captured me a brought me with them. I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh drop the act Carrie Stewart. We both know that's not the truth. Handcuff her and bring me the radio" ordered Stella

" This is Stella, you now now have permission to destroy The Mastermind, due to 'stuff up' performed by Carrie Stewart"

On the other end of the line, everyone was surprised, but celebrating.

"Mastermind, you are about to be destroyed. Any last words?"

"Of course. Firstly…." The Mastermind didn't finish his sentence, as Zoe had chucked the gun onto the ground and smashed it with her foot.

"Sorry Mastermind. I don't you deserved even that" she chuckled

Everyone laughed with her.

The Mastermind was gone.

**What did you think? Please review! Don't worry this isn't the end. A few more ****chapters to go yet. And I would just like to say that If We All Try and The Impossible have reached 6000 views! Thank you so much guys!**


	8. All that matters is you

**Chapter 8**

"Noooo!" yelled Carrie as the message came through that The Mastermind had been destroyed

"Oh shut up" yelled an M.I.9 guard in response

"Fine" she relied sulkily

_With Daisy, Blane, Loren, Tom, Aneisha & Zoe_

"Um, guys? I know it"s fantastic that he's gone, but what about Blane and Daisy? They need urgent medical attention, or they could die" yelled Zoe above all the celebrating

"Oh shit. I'll get onto Stella right away. This is 86 isn't it?" (M.I.9 has code names for all the islands being used in the assault)

A series a nods followed, so Tom ran to the helicopter and called Stella

"Hello Stella? It's Tom"

"Hello Tom. Is there a problem?" she replied

"Yes. To cut a long story short, Blane and Daisy were in the same helicopter wreck as The Mastermind, they have serious injuries and need help really fast, otherwise they'll die!"

"I'm sending an M.I.9 medical helicopter right away. Don't let them move Tom, and keep the others calm"

A few minutes later the helicopter touched down. Two paramedics dressed in black M.I.9 uniforms ran over to the dinghy where an unconscious Daisy and Blane lay, hand in hand. One smiled wistfully at the pair, while she waited for the other one to bring out the stretchers. Once put on, they were rushed into the helicopter.

Loren, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha knew it had been bad, but not this bad. They knew that they might have seen the last of Daisy and Blane.

_With Keri, on the south coast of Bali_

Keri sighed. When you think about it, this could take months. When Stella had said that the others were going to find The Mastermind, she had been devastated. After all, he _had _taken control of her mind once. Why couldn't she come and witness the end of The Mastermind?

And her job? She had to look around the island for any trace of the others (Rose, Oscar, Dan, Edward and Jade), who had disappeared since deactivating the bomb. Knowing them, they had probably just set up camp somewhere completely safe and didn't know that she was looking for them.

"Hey Keri!" someone yelled, and she turned around

_At the Camp (Rose, Oscar, Dan, Edward & Jade)_

"I know this may seem weird, but I could of sworn I just saw Keri" said Oscar, who had returned after getting water from the beach

"Seriously? Let's go and have a look then. If it is her, she might be looking for us" said Rose

Rose, Dan and Oscar walked down to the beach, and sure enough was a red head walking miserably down the beach in her spy outfit.

"Hey Keri!" Dan yelled, and the girl turned around

A smile lit up Keri's face as she ran towards the group.

"Hey guys! You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Dan

"Stella sent me to find you guys actually. Looks like I've completed my mission then. Where are the others?"

"Up here. Keri, do have any news on Zoe?" asked Dan

"Apart from the fact that she's about 50km away, and she destroyed The Mastermind, nope, nothing"

They all watched as Dan's face lit up with happiness.

"You'll probably be able to see her in a few days actually, now that I've found you guys"

_Four Days Later_

Dan practically jumped into the helicopter that would take him to Zoe.

An agonizing half an hour followed before the helicopter begun to descend.

Dan could see the red head he had wanted for two months below him.

They landed and Zoe ran towards the blonde as fast as she could, the biggest smile on her face. Dan stepped one foot out of helicopter and stopped. In front of him was the most beautiful girl on the planet. He honestly could not move.

She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing softly.

"It's ok Zo. Everyone is safe now. I love you and that's all that matters"

**Please review! I would really appreciate ideas, I am stuck for ideas at the moment! ****Thanks again guys for all the support throughout the series, I love all of you xx**


	9. Are you sure?

**Chapter Nine**

At a hospital in Darwin, Australia, Daisy had come out of surgery, and was moments away from waking up. Blane had had his operation a few hours ago, and was now fully awake. The pair had been flown to Darwin a few days ago, and had been in and out of consciousness before the operations.

The operation to fix the hole in Blane's head was delicate, but in the end it had gone smoothly, and a scar would barely be visible in a few months.

For Daisy, it was more complicated. The surgeons had had to repair some nerve and muscle damage, as well as complete the tricky procedure of sewing her leg back up. While they were doing this, they also fixed some of the injuries that had occurred when the bomb had gone off at the camp a few weeks ago. Although there was going to be no internal damage, the massive scar would probably never go away.

Daisy's eyes slowly opened, and she was surprised to see Rose sitting next to her, holding her hand. She gathered all her strength to smile at her best friend.

"Blane….."

"Blane's fine Dais. He's right next to you on your left"

Daisy felt her other hand being squeezed.

She turned her head slowly to the other side, to see the love of her life sitting there, with the biggest grin on his face

Despite still being slightly under the anaesthetic, Daisy seat up and crushed her lips against his. Blane gently put his hand around the back of her head, and when they pulled apart they wrapped their arms around each other.

"She's awake guys" said Rose, who had left when Daisy had seen Blane.

Daisy unwrapped herself from the embrace, and Blane laid her back down on the pillow.

She was shocked to see Stella, Dan, Tom, Keri, Aneisha, Zoe, Oscar, Jade and Edward file into the room around her bedside.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Agent Millar" said Stella, smiling

"What has happened since the crash?" asked Daisy who had no idea what had happened since the the helicopter she was in crashed into the sea.

"Well, The Mastermind has been destroyed, Keri found Dan, Oscar, Rose, Edward and Jade, and your'e in Australia" answered Aneisha, not including absolutely everything that had happened.

"In Australia? Are we going to see the Kangaroos and Koalas and go swimming in _warm _water?"

"Unfortunately not. Britain really needs our help at the moment, and with their top team out of action, things have got a bit out of control. We have to return this afternoon, providing you are up to it" said Stella

"Of course. But I am so coming here on my next holiday" said Daisy, looking out of her window to see white sanded beaches and palm trees 20 stories below.

_Back in London, two days later_

"Ok I understand why, but it is so unfair that it is so cold here! I've just spent a month and a half in Bali and Australia, and now it's nearly minus two degrees here!" complained Rose, looking at the snow outside

"If you want, we can go and live there" suggested Oscar, who missed the tropical climate as much as his wife

"You know, I might actually consider that!" laughed Rose

The team were getting ready to go and find KORPS bases all across the country. But first Rose and Oscar needed to go and visit a certain someone. The headed to the M.I.9 prison section, and into the room where there was a long line of white cages for medium-risk prisoners.

Oscar walked into that room where Carrie's cell was, while Rose waited just outside the door.

She turned around when he came in and said,

"Hey Osc"

"Don't call me that. And just so you know, I didn't come here to say hi"

"So what did you come here for then Oscar?"

"I came to ask you some questions. And that's all I came here for"

"Ask away"

"Why and when did you join KORPS?"

"I joined just after you and Rose announced you were getting married."

"But why?"

"I loved you Oscar. Not just as a friend. It hurt me so much to think I had a chance, and it slipped from my fingers."

"Well it's a shame I never loved you back. Goodbye Carrie. Hopefully I _never _have to see you again"

"Oscar wait, just before you go. I never meant to hurt either of you. I wanted you to know that."

"Ok. You do realise that while you cannot take back joining KORPS, you can prove to yourself and the others that you deserve to be let back into M.I.9. There is no reason why can't change from the traitor to the brilliant agent I knew you were"

"Thanks Oscar"

"No problem. Oh, and by the way, I would like to see you again. But not like that. Rose will be my love forever"

"I understand that. See you soon!" said Carrie as Oscar walked away

Rose popped her head around the door with a confused look on her face. Then Carrie smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"We'll get you out of there, sooner than you think" said Rose, and ran back to catch up with Oscar

As they walked away from the M.I.9 building in foot deep snow, Rose finally had the courage to admit something to Oscar.

"Oscar, you do realise that now Keri, Aneisha, Zoe, Dan & Tom aren't members of M.I. High any more, the future will need more agents to help protect the country"

"Are you saying…."

Rose nodded

Oscar swept Rose into a hug and swung her round and round in the snow.

They sat down cross legged and Oscar whispered,

"I love you Rose. And I know that sometimes things haven't always been easy for us, but I have and never will love someone as much as I love you"

Rose was about to reply when Oscar cut her off with a soft, gentle kiss.

"Hey what about we go and live in Australia. I can't stand waking up and being cold everyday. We could be M.I.9's Australian agents. Plus, it would be a great place to raise a family"

"What about the others?" asked Rose who could not leave Daisy and Blane behind

"We would go back to England three times a year, every four months." replied Oscar

"I'm in. But first, lets go and find those damn KORPS bases" said Rose, as Oscar put his arm around her shoulder, and they walked off to find their first base.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and do the poll on my profile page. Next chapter will always be updated on the weekend. Lucy xxxx**


	10. The truth behind his death

**Hey Guys! How are all my fantastic readers? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next chapter _may _be up tomorrow but no promises. Have a great weekend! **

**Chapter 10**

Arriving at the road where they thought the first KORPS base was, Rose and Oscar were surprised to see that it was a major, busy road, filled with shops and cars.

"Umm Tom, what are we meant to be looking for?" asked Rose

"Apparently there is a little shop called Martha's Manicures. Can you see it? God that's a bad name for a shop" he replied

"I think it's just up ahead. And, I agree, that is one of the crappest name for a shop" answered Oscar.

When they entered the little store it was deserted.

"Tom, we're in. What do we do now?"

"Um, apparently you have to sit down on the chair furthest away from the door, and that's it. I've hacked the system to recognise both of your DNA"

"You know, this is reminding me a lot of a mission I did with Carrie a few years back. Remember when we worked with The Grandmaster to remove The Grand Mistress from power? Well this is almost the same type of technology. Except we had to use our foot to get into the SKUL base"

"You know the only reason I remember that mission was because that was when I realised I loved you" said Oscar

"Are you kidding me?! I fell in love with you the mission after that" said Rose

The couple leaned in shared a soft, gentle kiss

"Err guys, still here you know!" came Tom's voice through their ear pieces

"Whoops. Sorry Tom" said Oscar as they pulled apart.

"Ok, let's focus, and get down to the base" said Rose, who flashed Oscar a quick smile before sitting down on the chair furthest from the door. Oscar did the same, as the chairs were very large and could easily fit both of them.

All of a sudden, the chair dropped in darkness, and they found themselves at the bottom of the lift and in a KORPS base, which was full of agents. The room was at dark and at least twenty metres tall, and was obviously a major KORPS base when KORPS had been so powerful

"M.I.9! Nobody move!" shouted Oscar

"Tom, we're here. Send a field team right away" said Rose over her communicator

The KORPS agents immediately surrendered, as they knew without The Crime Minister and The Mastermind they were basically helpless.

A few minutes later, a field team burst in through a door which the team didn't know existed. They immediately started handcuffing the KORPS agents. It would take a while because they were at least 70 of them.

An hour later, when all the agents had been taken away and put into M.I.9 vehicles and had been taken to prison. Only one of the field agents had returned. Oscar and Rose were shocked to see who it was.

"Carrie?" they both said in unison.

"Hey guys. They took me out of jail to help the field team in the assault because this was my main base when I worked for KORPS. That's how he came through the secret door" she said

"Glad to have you here. There isn't much here, just a few filing cabinets that are almost empty" said Rose

The trio had a quick look around, and din't find much. They put all the files in boxes and carried them outside. They went back inside just for one final check, when Oscar saw something.

In a corner, in the darkness, was a file. Oscar quickly ran over to pick it, and was about to put it with the others, when he saw the name of the file.

_FRANK LONDON_

"Guys I think you'd better come and see this!" yelled Oscar to the girls

"What?" said Rose quietly after reading the first line. She burst into tears and buried her head into Oscar's shoulder.

_At M.I.9 HQ_

Oscar, Rose and Carrie walked soberly into Stella's office.

"Agents? I heard the mission was a success, what's the problem?"

"We found this at the base." said Oscar, and placed the file on Stella's desk.

At first glance at the folder, Stella knew she would end the day having cried. For what reason she didn't know yet.

She slowly opened the file and read the content. There was only a few sentences, but it was enough.

She closed the folder and buried her face in her hands. After a few minutes, she looked up to the agents, tears streaming down her face.

"KORPS plotted to kill Frank?"

**Woah! ****Please please please review! This is what motivates me to write, even if it's just a few words, it makes a such a difference and I love everyone who reviews my stories. Lucy xxx**


	11. Gunshot

**A Special Thanks to C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 for some of the ideas in this chapter! Please tell me what you thought, and do the poll on my profile page!**

**Chapter 11**

"We're sorry Stella. But we think that's the truth" said Carrie

"Don't be sorry. He was your mentor, you loved him just as much as I did"

"Well, I think we better go and tell the others. We'll leave you the file" said Oscar

Stella nodded in thanks, and the agents left her in peace to grieve over the man who she still loved with all her heart, even though he was gone.

_At the St. Hopes Base_

Even though it was formerly a M.I. High base, the St. Hopes base was now the official base for Oscar, Rose, Daisy, Blane, Keri, Zoe, Dan, Tom & Aneisha.

"You are kidding right?" said Dan when Oscar had told the whole group about the plot that killed Frank.

"Sorry" was all Oscar replied

Dan put his hands on top of his head, and then sat down the comfort a trembling Zoe, who flung her arms around Dan and started sobbing.

It had hit the group so hard. So much so, that they had to be taken off active duty.

They all needed to mourn the man that they had all loved so much, the man who had changed the world, the man who had given them a chance to become agents, the man who was killed for no reason except making everyone who loved extremely sad. And that was a lot of people.

Two days after being taken off duty, Oscar's mobile phone rang.

"Oscar speaking" he said as he picked up the call

"Oscar, it's Stella. I know it's a big ask, but I was wandering if you and a few others could come back on active duty, it's urgent"

"Sure. Rose, can you come here for a second?" Rose came over, and Oscar put his phone on speaker

"Hello Rose, I was wandering if you and some others could come back on active duty for a few days, it's an emergency" said Stella

"Sure" said Rose

"Who else do you want to ask?" asked Oscar

"I was think Daisy, Blane, Dan, and I know it's a big ask, but Zoe" replied Stella

_One hour later, at an old, disused factory._

"What did Stella say about the mission Rose?" asked Daisy

"She said something about Tess and Kloe being missing" whispered Rose back, as she did not want Zoe to hear her.

"What?! But they're under M.I.9 protection!" Daisy whispered back

"I know, but apparently not enough protection has been put in place"

As they walked in, the large, empty space, it was deserted.

Suddenly, Zoe spotted a flash of red disappear behind a concrete pole.

"Guys, you never actually said what we were doing on this mission. Is there something I should know about?" asked Zoe

Rose and Daisy stared at the wall guiltily.

"Guys! Please, if it has something to do with my sisters, please tell me!" she yelled

"Zoe, sorry we didn't tell you before, but M.I.9 think Kloe and Tess have been kidnapped by KORPS" said Rose

"But what would _KORPS _want with my sisters? I thought KORPS was dead!"

"Sorry Zoe, I don't know much about the situation. All we can do is try and find them"

"Zoe!" came two excited voices from the darkness

"Kloe? Tess?" screamed Zoe, as she ran up to embrace her sisters

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you" came a deep, male voice from the shadows

"Who are you?" asked Zoe

"Not someone you want to mess with" he replied, as the team could could two guns being loaded.

"Guys, get out of here" said Blane quietly

"Blane!" whispered Daisy "They've got guns!"

"Just run, ok!"

Everyone ran out of the building, the sounds on gunshot ringing out behind them.

They all made it out safely, and they breathed a sigh of relief.

The relief was short-lived though. Two more gunshots rang out.

"BLANE!" screamed Daisy

**Cliffy! Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself. Please review. And also, I already have an idea of what the last chapter is going to be like, but I want to incorporate some of _your_ ideas. Please PM or tell me in a review what you want.**


	12. I love you too

**Ok, I know it's short, but I put this chapter up to say thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks guys, I love you xx**

"BLANE!"

Daisy's scream caused the group to jump and turn around to where they thought Blane was standing.

Only he wasn't standing. He lay on the ground, unconscious, a pool of blood surrounding his chest.

While the others rushed to help him, Zoe had noticed something. There were the same two men on the roof, holding guns, presumably the ones used to shoot Blane. As they saw her looking at them, they turned and ran back across the building.

Meanwhile, Daisy was finally coming to terms with the situation and, using her M.I.9 instinct, she called Stella.

"Stella, it's Daisy. We rescued Kloe and Tess, but just outside the building two men shot Blane, and he's unconscious" said Daisy, her voice quivering as she spoke

"Stay calm Daisy, I'm sending an ambulance right away" said Stella, and she hung up.

Five minutes later, an ambulance pulled up, and the paramedics were quick to load Blane into the ambulance. Daisy jumped in the back, not once letting go of Blane's hand, tears steaming down her face.

The bullet had hit his right rib cage, and if nothing was done soon, all could be lost. All so quickly too.

As soon as the ambulance left, the doors of the building swung open, and revealed the same two men.

Luckily, an M.I.9 vehicle swung up, and eight personal jumped out, and held laser guns at the pair. The immediately dropped their weapons, because they knew that the tiniest of touches from one of those lasers would mean instant death.

The team quickly ran into the van, and wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

_Two Hours Later - M.I.9 Hospital_

"The surgeons have operated successfully, Agent Millar (Daisy kept her maiden name) and Agent Whittaker should be awake soon, so you can go in and see him", one of the doctors told Daisy

_Two days later - M.I.9 Hospital_

"Why isn't he waking up?" asked Daisy

"During the operation Blane lost a lot of blood unfortunately, so it could be a few more days. Sorry for not telling you earlier, but the doctors just told me about the blood loss" said the same doctor.

"Can I see him? I need to tell him something, even if he can't hear me" Daisy asked

"Oh he can still hear you, and of course you can see him" replied the doctor

Daisy entered the room and closed the door behind her. She was glad no one else was in the room.

She walked over to his pale body surrounded by machines, and held his hand.

"Hey Blane, it's me, Daisy. Um, I don't really know what to say, but the doctors said you can hear me. So I'll just update you on the news, I haven't done that before. So, it was Dan's 20th birthday today…." Daisy cut herself off because she could of sworn she could of seen Blane's eyes flutter open for a millisecond.

No, she thought. Don't be stupid. They said a few _days_, not a few _minutes_.

"Stella said that we are going to visit Frank's grave on Wednesday, you know, the anniversary of his death"

After saying this, Daisy could not deny that she heard a moan escape Blane's lips.

"And um, my time is almost up, they only give me three minutes with you, so I'd better tell you. Blane, I'm pregnant. I found out today" she said, before standing up and kissing his forehead.

"I love you" she said, and let go of his hand, and walked towards the door.

"I….love…..you…..to" said Blane slowly, and Daisy's face lit up with joy.

**Sooo...there it is! Please review guys, let's make this story get more reviews than the previous story, The Impossible. We need 8 more, so please review. Lucy xx**

**P.S. Final three chapters up next weekend!**


	13. Strength to get through it all

**Ok guys, here it is. Third last chapter of the If We All Try trilogy :( I hope you enjoy it, it took me a while to write. The last chapter will be the best, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

All the other eight agents, (Rose, Oscar, Carrie, Tom, Dan, Zoe, Aneisha & Keri) crowded outside Blane's door waiting for Daisy to emerge.

It had been three hours since Blane had spoken, and the doctors were in the process of stabilising Blane, to make sure he recovered properly. Daisy had only left the room once, to update the others on what was happening because they wouldn't stop calling.

The door opened, but the group was dismayed to see that it was a nurse.

"Please, can I talk to you in this room over here?" she asked, pointing to a small conference room with a table in the middle.

"Sure. But please be quick at getting to the point" said Rose, who was anxious to find out what state on of her best friends was.

"Of course, Agent Gupta" she replied.

Everyone at any M.I.9 facility recognised the past M.I. High teams, so all of the group was normally addressed to by their agent names.

As they all sat down, the tension was sickening. What was wrong? Everyone could not help thinking the worst.

"As you all know, Agent Whittaker spoke about three hours ago, only a few words, but enough to confirm that he had awoken from his coma"

"Since then, we have been taking him off some medications and putting him on some others. You will pleased to know that he is going to make a full recovery" she smiled at the group

She watched as everyone's faces turned from scared to joyous. Everyone stared laughing and crying tears of joy.

_Blane was going to be ok!_

"Agent Millar was going to tell you herself, but he spoke again, so she asked me to come and tell you guys" said the nurse, who now shared the same expression as the other agents.

"When can we see him?" asked Keri

"I'll have to get confirmation from the doctors, but I think about twenty minutes? I'll go and ask them straight away"

"Twenty minutes?! Oh my goodness I can't wait!" said a very excited Rose

The group sat patiently until the nurse came back.

"Yes, the doctors said that you can, but I'm afraid only three of you can go at one time, and the others will have to wait half an hour between each visit. I'll leave you guys to decide" said the nurse when she came back from Blane's room

"Rose, Oscar, Carrie, you guys should go. You have known him way longer than any of us five" said Keri

Rose walked over to Keri and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks, Keri" she whispered into Keri's ear

"No problem Rose, anytime. Hey do you guys know if this place has coffee? I'm so tired I could fall asleep and not wake up for a month" she said

Oscar laughed.

"I think I saw something that resembled a café down the hallway" he said

"Thanks!" said Keri before sprinting out of the room

Oscar, Rose and Carrie waited until the twenty minutes was up, and the nurse came in to tell them that they could come out.

Aneisha, Zoe & Keri couldn't help noticing how protective Oscar was with Rose now, especially when she stood up.

They immediately whispered their suspicions to each other while the older agents walked out of the room into the hallway.

Daisy was waiting for them outside, and embraced rose in a hug the moment she saw her, which Rose returned.

Daisy really had been on a roller coaster the past couple of days, and the least Rose could do was comfort her best friend.

When they went into the room, Blane opened his eyes and smiled at them, and Rose and Daisy rushed to his side to hold a hand each.

Oscar and Carrie decided to wait in the corner, to give the first M.I. High team a moment to themselves.

"Hey Blane" said Rose in a shaky voice, still overwhelmed from the past few days.

"Hey Rose" he replied slowly

Daisy reached her free hand to reach Rose's, and suddenly it all became to much for Rose to handle.

She felt angry with herself. It should be her comforting Daisy, not vice-versa. A tear slid down her face, and Daisy led her away from the bed.

She nodded to Oscar and Carrie to go over and sit with Blane, while she comforted her best friend.

"Hey Rose, don't cry, he's going to be okay" whispered Daisy

"I know, it's just"

"Just what?"

"Well you have been with him this whole entire time, whereas I have been trying to take my mind off it with work, and.."

"Rose, you work for M.I.9, saving the world. I'd say that is a good enough excuse for not coming to help me through" cut off Daisy

Rose pulled Daisy into a hug.

"I'm so sorry" Rose whispered

"Don't be. In fact, I have something to tell you, I think this something pulled Blane out of his coma" said Daisy, pulling out of the hug

"What is it?" asked Rose, who was clearly confused

"I'm pregnant Rose, I found out earlier today"

"Oh my goodness, that's fantastic Daisy! Can let you on a little secret?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"I am too" said Rose, and Daisy went ecstatic.

The pair started laughing, giggling, smiling, just genuinely being happy for the first time in the past week.

"What are you two going on about?" asked Oscar

"Umm, Osc, I need to tell you something, alone" said Rose nervously.

Oscar stood up and flowed his wife outside.

After about half a minute, something could be heard from outside the door

"Oh my goodness, seriously?! That's fantastic Rose! I love it! I love you!"

On his bed, Blane smiled. His friends being happy was all he needed to gather the strength to pull through this without hurting anyone.

And soon, he could get out of this damn hospital bed and save the world again, just like old times.

**Please review, I want to get as many reviews as possible with your ideas before I write the last ****chapter. **

**Remember, your opinion counts! **

**Also guys, please go and vote for you favourite couple in the poll on my profile page. Voting closes Sunday, 9:30am, Melbourne time.**

**I love you all so much, and thanks for the lovely reviews from the previous chapter!**

**Lucy xx**

**Chapter 14: Saturday**

**Chapter 15: Sunday**


	14. We'll be back

**Ahh! Second last chapter! This is really sad, I can't tell you how much you all mean to me.**

**Be warned: This chapter has a couple of feels. Regrading Frank :(**

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Chapter 14**

It was five years after the world had been saved from The Mastermind. Five years since Loren had reunited with her body and friends.

All ten agents sat in Blane and Daisy's massive backyard, eating lunch while the two kids ran around.

Rose and Oscar had come over from Australia on request of Daisy and Blane, so they could tell the group something as a whole.

Daniel Dixon Halliday had been born to Oscar and Rose one cold winter night, and Jessica Millar had been born two weeks later, to Blane and Daisy. The two of them had met many times before even though they lived in different countries, and were best friends.

Both of the kids wanted to become secret agents like their parents, and had were already getting tech lessons from Tom and martial arts lessons from Zoe and Keri. When they got a bit older they would take a science course held by Rose, and would become very skilled in parkour lessons from Dan.

With all this, they would be unstoppable. They would travel from Australia to England taking different spy courses once they were 12, and become M.I. High agents when they were 13

The cool thing was, that even though they lived in two different countries, they were going to become M.I.9's first Australia-England based team, working together to fight crime from two different countries using correspondence.

Daisy was about to stand up and take the plates away but Rose told her to sit down for a moment.

"Ok, this question has been bugging me since we arrived, why did you and Blane invite us here in the first place? We dragged ourselves away from a sunny paradise just to come and asked Rose

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that" laughed Daisy

"Well, you know how it will be five years since we saved the world from KORPS domination in Bali?

We thought we could all ask for some leave and go over to Bali for five weeks and four days (The length of time the mission in Bali took), and just celebrate what has happened since then" said Blane, smiling at his daughter who was running around in the garden

"That sounds like great idea! Thanks guys! But how are we going to convince Stella and Lenny to let _all ten of us _go overseas _at the same time_? questioned Zoe

"Ah, we have just to right excuse" smiled Daisy

_At M.I.9 HQ, Two days later_

_Author Note: In this story Lenny has recently become joint Head of M.I.9 with Stella_

"You what?! Want to go overseas for _five weeks _and leave the country at risk of attack? You know you eight are the best agents this country has ever seen?" said Lenny

"Really? That's kinda cool" said Daisy drifting off into a daydream

Lenny sighed. Somethings hadn't changed.

"You were saying?" asked Stella with raised eyebrows

"Oh yeah. We just want to go over and see how everything is going since we were there five years ago. You know, when we saved the world?" said Daisy

"And what about your child?" asked Stella

"Jessica will come with us, and as you know Rose and Oscar live in Australia, and Bali is only a few hours away on a plane, so Daniel will definitely come with them. Does that answer your question?" said Blane

"Ok then, you'd better get packing. You have me convinced. While I'm not sure the rest of M.I.9 can even come close to being as good as you guys, you have have saved the country countless times in the last five years, I think you deserve a break" said Stella

"Thank you guys! Thank you so much!" squealed Daisy

"That's ok Daisy. Just be sure to update us if anything happens" said Lenny

On the way out of H.Q, Blane had a thought

"Daisy, I think we should go somewhere with the others before we go" said Blane, as he unlocked their car

Daisy knew exactly where he meant, and two hours later, they were hopping out of their car at the cemetery with Jessica in between them, holding a hand each.

They let the other eight agents, plus Daniel, to go first.

"We'll just wait here for a second Jessie" said Blane softly to his daughter

"Ok Daddy" replied Jessica, just as softly as her Dad had just spoken

The fact that her four year old didn't know what was going on, but still knew that her parents were going to be sad, all became to much for Daisy.

She started sobbing onto Blane's shoulder and Jessica stood apart from her parents for a moment, until she said,

"Don't cry Mummy. I don't like seeing you sad" and she reached up for Daisy's hand and grabbed it

Daisy picked her daughter up, and forced her tears to go away.

"You know you're one of the only two people who can make my tears go away beautiful" said Daisy, as Jessica planted a delicate kiss on her cheek

Blane still had his hand around his wife's waist and was watching the scene that was taking place 100m meters away.

The group has just reached Frank's grave, and Carrie and Rose knelt down in front of the headstone.

Oscar stood just behind them, with Daniel on his hip.

Next, Oscar sat down and let Daniel put some flowers next to the headstone.

As Keri, Dan, Tom, Zoe and Aneisha walked over, Blane said,

"I think we can go over now"

The small family walked over through the cemetery, until they met the others.

They waited patiently until the other five had finished, and they knelt down together.

Jessica whispered to the headstone first,

"Hello Uncle Frank. I didn't know you, but Mummy and Daddy said you were a great person, so I wish you were here so you could come on holiday with us. Mummy and Daddy also said that you used to lead the M.I. High, which is what I'm going to be in once I grow up. Anyway, Stella said you liked flowers, so here are some for you" she whispered softly, and she placed some red roses next to the ones Daniel put down.

As they said their final goodbyes before they went back to their cars, Dan and Zoe walked a little bit slower than the others.

"You now what's been bugging me a little? Why did Rose and Oscar give their child the same name as mine?"

"You'll have to ask them yourself won't you?" said Zoe, smiling up at the sky

They stopped for a second, and turned around in the direction of Frank's grave.

"Goodbye Frank" they said in unison

"We'll be back soon" whispered Dan to himself

They linked hands again and walked back to their car.

_Frank London_

That name would remain in their mind for the rest of their lives, no matter what happened

**Please review! We need to get this story my reviews than my other story, If We All ****Try.**

**If only _six _people could donate thirty seconds of their time to review this story, I will be so happy!**

**Last chapter up tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
